What are friends for?
by read-a-holic17
Summary: Rita and Iain are not yet together, a failed relationship one of them admits they are lonely after a drunken night out. What did this drunken night lead to and what happens next? Full prompt in first chapter, enjoy! (rating may change, not really sure where I'm heading yet!) XxX


**So I think that I was sent this prompt by Flashingbluelight/totti10 (but it comes from OTPprompts on tumblr) a while ago and its been slowly being written ever since! Sorry its taken me forever! Also thank you for the title Amy!**

 **This is part 1 of maybe 3 to 4 chapters? Riain and hopefully (if I write it well enough) fluffy and enjoyable!**

Prompt: Person A and B are not together yet. A had a relationship earlier that went as far as moving in together and sharing the same bed. But they broke up and A kept the double bed as it was easier/comfier. A & B go out to drink one night. A gets drunk and the last thing they remember is confessing to B that they feel very lonely after their break up and B helping them home. In the morning, A wakes up with a major hangover and turns over to see B in their bed beside them laying on top of the sheets without a care in the world. Where do they go from there?

 **This fic starts before the night out and will probably have the night out and the whole confession included and then the where do they go from there bit!**

 **As with my most recent one shot, A and B may not be who you first assume...**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Waking up in that double bed everyday just made his heart ache even more. The memories. The pain. The love that the bed was stained and tainted with was torturous. Iain hated it, he wanted rid of the memories, rid of the pain. Just like he was rid of the woman who had caused it.

Rita had seen Iain's heart break, she had watched as he had lost everything, watched as he put up his defences and hidden himself away.

Rita saw him that day, his head on his desk and hidden beneath his hands. The moment she knocked he had changed, his head had sprung up and his face had shaken away all emotion.

"Rita, what can I do for you?" he had asked as she came into his office.

"What are you doing this evening?." Rita had asked him.

"Nothing, I was going to head home after shift." Iain had told her, with a shrug.

"Well, meet me in my office after shift. I have a plan." Rita had said and without another word she had left, ignoring Iain's feeble attempts at protest.

That was how he found himself outside Rita's office. His hands in his pockets and his head hung low.

"Um, what are you doing out here?" Rita's voice came from behind him.

Iain turned. "You said to meet you here?" Iain asked, confused, thinking he'd misheard her.

"I said 'inside'. Now come on, I've got a surprise for you." Rita smiled, gesturing for him to open the door, taking a deep breath as she followed him inside.

"Reets," Iain started, "What are you doing?" he sighed.

"Taking you out. Tonight me and you are going to go out and have fun. Were going to forget whatmyface and have some fun. Were both off tomorrow so no holding back. Me, you and a whole load of alcohol." Rita smiled, grabbing her jacket from the back of her chair.

"I… I don't know, I'm not in the mood to go out." Iain mumbled.

"Iain, I'm not taking no for an answer, I want you to come out with me, I need to see you smile and hey I want to get drunk. It's been a while since I've had the chance and I need a night to let my hair down, so really you're doing me a favour." Rita explained as she linked her arm through his and pulled him out to where she had a taxi waiting.

"Taxi? Aren't we just going to the pub?" Iain asked, as Rita opened the doo for him.

"Nah, too many people we know, what if we end up drunk and kissing someone, the risk is too high. I don't kiss and tell Mr Dean, I don't want to become hospital gossip." Rita smiled as she climbed in after him.

* * *

Iain sat in silence the whole way back to Rita's house.

"We'll be 10 minutes max." She told the taxi driver as she pulled Iain after her.

"Why am I here?" Iain asked her as she unlocked the door.

"I'm taking you out." Rita smiled.

"But why?"

"Because Iain, you are my friend, I care about you and you haven't been to the pub or out with anyone since…" Rita trailed off as she made her way into her bedroom, Iain following suit.

"Since Caroline." Iain finished as Rita looked up at him, her face a hesitant frown, regretting bringing up the subject of Iain's ex.

"Yeah," Rita sighed, her hand moving to his shoulder as a form of comfort.

Iain looked down failing to meet her gaze. He didn't want to show emotion, he didn't want to show Rita the effect that woman had had on him. She had left him broken. She had left him high and dry, breaking his heart as she left his world ripped into shreds. He sat down on Rita's bed as he felt the pressure on his arm.

"Iain, look. Tonight were going to forget everything about her. What was her name again? I've forgotten already. Trust me. You deserve so much more than her." Rita smiled weakly, her finger under his chin as she lifted it, making his eyes meet her gaze.

"Ok," Iain said, his voice quiet and short, he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Ok. Now unless you want to watch me change, may I suggest moving out of my room for a moment? I'll be 2 minutes max." Rita smiled, Iain's head picking up the moment he realised he was sat in Rita's room.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Iain mumbled as he got up quickly and left Rita's room, choosing to wait for the few minutes she changed in her kitchen. Helping himself to a glass of water and a slice of bread.

* * *

"Ready?" Rita asked as she came down and found him in her kitchen, half a slice of bread in his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry. Empty stomach and alcohol. Not a good idea. Want some?" Iain asked, as he saw Rita's eyes flicker to the bread that was half eaten in his hand.

"Help yourself, I'm ok. We can get a bag of chips if you want?" Rita offered as Iain finished eating.

"Later? I need a drink." Iain asked. He just wanted to forget. These last few months had been the hardest and Rita was right. He hadn't been out, choosing to stay in and mull alone. He wasn't that optimistic tonight would help but it had been a long time since he'd had a beer not from a bottle and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Later." Rita agreed, grabbing a small bag from a hook behind the door and smiled to Iain. "Ready?" she asked, her voice soft with hints of anticipation.

"Ready." Iain told her, hesitantly he held out his arm in Rita's direction.

Rita looked up, their eyes met and a helpless smile formed on her face. Linking her arm in his Rita pulled the door shut behind her as they made their way back to the awaiting taxi.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I will be continuing with my other fics so don't worry about them, they haven't been forgotten!**

 **Please let me know what you think! Good and bad welcome! Did you think Iain was A and Rita B? Thank you for reading! XxX**


End file.
